


Goodbye

by getchagoodd



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, F/M, Luke Hemmings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getchagoodd/pseuds/getchagoodd
Summary: Based on the song Goodbye by Miley Cyrus.





	Goodbye

Vic had been staring at the picture that was propped up on his nightstand for what seemed like an eternity. Seconds, minutes, and even hours could’ve gone by without her noticing as she got lost in the moment that had been captured about five years ago. The photo that was framed and placed on his side of the bed was her all-time favorite; not only because it was one of the most important days of her life, but also because it was the only normal picture they had together. In every other one they were always pulling a funny face or looking the other way and they were taken in random moments, but this one was different.

Luke and Vic were both around the age of fifteen and it was a few days after Christmas. He was wearing a black coat that she had gotten him as a present and a grey scarf around his neck. A black beanie adorned his head and his blonde hair was pushed slightly to the side. She was sat beside him in a red coat she absolutely loved and hadn’t taken off all winter and her brown hair fell just above her shoulders. They were both staring straight into the camera and blushing from the events that had taken place just a couple of minutes before Vic’s brother had urged them to calm down and take a picture.

Vic bit her lip and moved her hands so that they were resting in the nape of his neck and he shivered as her skin came in contact with his. He closed his eyes, a soft smile taking over his features and it was then she decided to pull him in closer. Slowly and then all at once their lips met for a mere second, her heart pounding in her chest with such intensity she could’ve sworn the whole town could hear it. Luke pulled back and when he was met with her face, eyes closed and smile wide, he knew he loved her. Before saying anything, he leaned back in and kissed her again, this time hard and deep.

“Please tell me that wasn’t awkward.’’ He said when they finally broke the kiss.

She had thought about kissing him many times before. She had fantasized about how his mouth would feel against hers, about how it would feel to have all of his body upon her own, his hands gripping her neck and his thumbs caressing her cheeks. But even after all those sleepless nights in which she stayed up dreaming about the taste of her best friend’s lips she could’ve never been prepared for what it truly felt like. It was nothing but unique. The kiss had taken her breath away and she felt as though her heart didn’t fit in her chest anymore.

“No, Luke. That was… perfect.”

Vic touched her lips with her index and middle finger, the tingling sensation she had felt when they kissed for the first time suddenly making an appearance. She smiled and thought about how she had been in that position back then too while alone in her bed that night repeating the kiss in her head over and over again.

She sat up and brought the covers closer to her body. As she looked around her room, another memory started to make its way through her mind. Suddenly everything was empty; there was no furniture or curtains on the window. There wasn’t a bed; there weren’t pictures and random posters up on the wall. No television and no closet filled with clothes; just boxes all piled up next to and on top of each other and her.

She sighed in frustration for what seemed like the millionth time that afternoon. With her hands on her hips she looked around at the amount of space all those unpacked boxes took up and just the thought of spending the next few days putting everything in place made her head hurt.

Vic walked over from one box to another, opening it and digging inside before repeating the same action with every last one of them. She cursed under her breath as she couldn’t find what she was looking for and she threw her hands up in defeat, all the stress she had been accumulating since she started packing back in her house taking its toll. Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked up at the ceiling to hold them back; this was supposed to be a happy moment.

‘’Vic, where do I put this?’’ His voice startled her and she turned so that he wouldn’t see her crying. She rubbed her eyes in a swift movement and went back to searching inside the endless amount of boxes. ‘’Babe…’’ He began. There was no answer; she was already getting worked up again over not finding that dumb key. ‘’Victoria!’’ Luke said a little louder in order to get her attention.

‘’What?!’’ She yelled back, turning on her heels to face him.

His expression softened when she saw her face red in anger. He knew she was short-tempered and that she would get upset over the stupidest things. She was organized and clean and she loved for everything to be in its place, something that wasn’t quite possible when you were just moving in to a brand new apartment.

Luke put the box he had been holding on an empty spot on the floor and walked over to her.

‘’What’s wrong?’’ He said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

‘’I can’t find the stupid key to the rental truck and without the key we can’t return it and if we don’t return it we’re gonna have to pay a fee, as if we weren’t spending enough money alre-‘’

‘’Stop.’’ He ordered.

She let out the breath she had been holding while speaking all too fast and closed her eyes in an attempt to calm down.

‘’You need to relax.’’ Luke said.

‘’No, I need the key.’’ She shook his hands off her shoulder already feeling angry at him for being so careless about the situation.

‘’You know what? Dance with me.’’ Luke held out his right hand and she stared down at it before rolling her eyes.

‘’Luke, the house is a mess, we haven’t unpacked half of this shit and I need the freaking key. We don’t have time for this.’’

He stepped in closer to her and placed one hand on her waist, the other lingering at shoulder length in order for her to take it. She sighed, giving in and doing so, her other hand resting on his shoulder.

‘’We have all the time in the world, baby.’’ He whispered. ‘’It’s just you and me.’’

Their lips were almost touching and she couldn’t help but smile. He always managed to tranquilize her and even after five years of being together it amazed her how he would find the right thing to say to make her bring her walls down.

Luke started humming ‘’Losing My Religion’’ by R.E.M. and in a matter of seconds he had swept her off her feet and they were moving throughout the empty house. He spun her around as they entered the kitchen and she realized she could spend the rest of her life with this man.

She reached out for her phone and typed his name out in the address book, his phone number and picture coming right up. Vic hesitated over the call button deciding if calling him was worth it or not. She wanted to hear his voice, she needed to. They hadn’t spoken in a long time and she thought about him almost every day. Hearing him say hello would be enough for her heart to be at peace for at least a couple of months more. She breathed in and put the cellphone back on her nightstand realizing it would all be a waste of time.

Her mind raced three years forward in time and suddenly reality hit her. She wished she could go back to that precise moment in which everything was perfect. She wished things would’ve turned out different. It was still to this day that she wondered if there was something, anything she could’ve done so that things wouldn’t have taken the route they did.

He had met someone else at work. He wasn’t in love with her, though. Or at least that’s what he had told her several times. He didn’t love that girl, he loved Vic. But the truth was that the damage had been done and what had hurt her the most was the fact that he told her this all happened because he had gotten tired of the routine, of the monotonous life they were having. Of course she never noticed this until he left.

‘’I think we should take a break.’’ He stated simply.

Vic was sitting on the edge of their unmade bed and Luke was standing by the window as far away from her as possible. They had been fighting for the past hour over a text message she had found on his phone. She had told her that he was done with that woman from work and that nothing serious had happened and she had believed him, but lately all they did was fight and things had never gotten to this point.

‘’A break?’’ She asked. ‘’Is this your way of telling me you want to see other people?’’

An uncomfortable silence filled the room and Vic tried to avoid the lump that was forming in her throat.

‘’Have you been seeing other people?’’ Once again, all there was in return was silence. ‘’Luke?’’ She questioned, her voice breaking slightly.

He turned his head so that his gaze met hers and he inhaled and exhaled before speaking.

‘’It was just a couple of times, but…’’ He began, stopping when Vic shook her head.

‘’A couple of times?’’

‘’I’m not in love with her, Victoria, I swear.’’ His voice was firm and steady, almost as if he had gone over this speech in his head a million times. ‘’I-I love you, I’m just confused.’’

‘’Is this somehow my fault? Was I… was I not good enough?’’ Tears were threatening to spill down her cheeks and as much as she tried to hold them back it was useless.

He sighed and took a step forward but that was all. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to take her in his arms and wipe away the tears and tell her that he was sorry and that couldn’t see his life without her but he knew she wouldn’t listen and truth be told, he wouldn’t blame her.

‘’It’s not your fault, it’s… it’s not you. Fuck, Vic, I love you, can’t you see that?’’

‘’I love you too, Luke. But I’m not going to share you with someone else. I’m sorry.’’ She pressed the back of her hand on her face in order to get rid of the tears.

‘’It was a mistake…’’ He trailed off. ‘’I’m not ready to lose you for good, I can’t’’

‘’Not even all the love I have for you would make this any easier, Luke. I don’t know if I’m going to be able to look at you every day, to trust you, to be with you. I think it’s best you go now and not when we start hating each other.’’

His eyes were now the ones that were red and glassy and he looked away because he didn’t want to break down in front of her.

‘’Yeah.’’ He said almost to himself. ‘’Yeah, I better go.’’

But he didn’t. He stayed in that same position listening to Vic cry for what seemed like an eternity and his heart broke a little more with each second that passed. He couldn’t leave just yet. He needed her one last time and he knew she felt the same.

‘’Vic, can I… can I try something?’’ He asked breaking the silence.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, her bottom lip quivering and he knew the answer was yes. He closed the space between them and sat down next to her on the edge of their bed. His hands were resting on the nape of her neck and he leaned in to place one soft, light kiss on her lips. It was ironic how similar that situation was to the one from about eight years ago and her heart began to hurt when she realized that that was the last time and that it resembled the first.

For a while all they did was kiss. Slowly and delicately and then rough and hungry only to go back to the first. Neither of them spoke, the only sound resonating in the room being the soft creek of the bed from their weight and their lips crashing together.

Luke’s hand crept in underneath her t-shirt and rested on her waist bringing her in closer. He looked at her in a questioning manner and she nodded, giving him the permission he needed to take her one last time. He tugged at the hem of her shirt and it pulled it over her head before throwing it across the room.

Their lips connected once again and they couldn’t bring themselves to break the kiss. They were both very well aware that this would be the last time and they wanted to remember it forever. They wanted to remember how the other tasted and felt. She wanted to remember how his lips moved against hers and that need he had to kiss her with his hand on her waist. He wanted to remember the way she moaned his name and furrowed her eyebrows together when she came undone beneath him and her the way his lips parted for a mere second before he took his bottom one between his teeth when he reached his own high.

His hands moved to her back and unhooked her bra in one swift moment. As it landed on the floor, he backed her up so that her back was resting on the headboard. She pulled his shirt upwards and he obliged, taking it off and letting it join the other items of clothing.

Luke’s lips started leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses on her neck and she closed her eyes getting wrapped up in the moment. Her fingers tangled in the hair that was on the nape of his neck and she tugged on it making him moan in return.

They both shifted so that she was lying on the mattress, him hovering above her with his hands on either side of her head. He left her neck only to kiss down her collarbones and breasts painfully slow and it was unreal how right it felt for his skin to be against hers. He grazed his lips down her stomach and abdomen and his hands caressed the places his lips had already touched.

He unbuttoned her jeans and brought them down along with her underwear, her hands quickly coming between their bodies to do the same with his black skinny jeans and Calvin Klein boxers. She brought his face back down to hers giving start to another kiss and she could’ve stayed in that same exact position forever. His hands roamed throughout her entire body and she was desperate to have him inside her. She needed to feel him that one last time; she needed this last act of love between them before it was all over.

‘’Luke, please.’’ She mumbled into his lips.

No other words were needed. As much as they wanted to prolong this moment it was bound to end sooner or later. He placed a kiss on her cheek and positioned himself at her entrance. Her chest rose up and down in anticipation and he intertwined his hand with hers at the side of her head.

‘’I love you so much.’’ He whispered.

Luke pushed in and Vic moaned as he did so, tears running down her cheeks when she processed the words that he had said to her and the situation in general. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pulled out only to push himself back in deeper. All that escaped their lips were moans and muffled ‘’I love you’s’’, regrets on Luke’s behalf that only caused her to cry harder and wish that she had it in her to forgive him.

Although his pace was slow and steady their bodies were already covered in sweat, the strength it took for them to hold back their orgasms for as long as possible making their skin burn. She grabbed his face and pressed his forehead against hers, their eyes meeting and neither of them being able to look away for a split second. They stayed in that position, Luke pounding into her over and over again and the way they looked at each other leaving no need for words, until he found it almost impossible to keep holding back.

Luke’s free hand wandered through her bare skin until his middle finger found her clit. He pressed down on it and started rubbing it in slow circular motions, her moans coming out faster and louder mixed in with pleads. She clenched around him as her high got near and her eyebrows furrowed together. His name escaped her lips in a loud moan one last time as she reached her climax and Luke was mesmerized by how beautiful she looked when she came. He removed his hand from its previous spot and used it to cup her cheek as he kept thrusting into her a few more times. His lips parted as his movements became sloppy and rushed and he then took his bottom lip between his teeth. She half-smiled because she absolutely loved how he looked when he did so and that was an image she never wanted to forget. Luke thrust into her once more before stilling inside of her, his warmth filling her once last time.

They laid in silence the rest of the morning, him cuddling her from behind and it being impossible for her to stop crying. His chin rested on her shoulder and he stared into the white wall not being able to shed another tear, his whole body in pain just from seeing her like this.

He knew that staying any longer would only end up in more fighting and crying throughout the day and she had made it very clear that morning that she wanted him gone. After a while he got up off the bed without saying a word, her not even turning around to look at him. He searched throughout the room for a couple of minutes, picking up his clothes off the floor and packing his essentials in a small bag. He opened and closed several drawers and went to the bathroom a few times before coming back fully clothed, washed up and ready to go.

Luke walked over to her side of the bed and knelt down so that his face was leveled with hers. She was awake and staring straight ahead, her eyes red and puffy from all the crying and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t hate himself for what he had done. He pushed some strands of hair out of her face and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, the very last one.

‘’Goodbye.’’ He whispered into her ear.

And with that, he was gone.

She was full-on crying when she realized that her phone had been ringing for the past five minutes. She recognized that ring tone, there was only one person she had it set for but it was impossible, why would he be calling her? She took the phone in her hands and confirmed it was in fact Luke who was calling. She hesitated but answered it anyway.

‘’Luke.’’ She simply stated.

‘’Um… hi. How… how are you?’’ He asked.

He sounds so alone, she thought. It was currently three in the morning where he was. He was away on tour with his band, currently in Argentina, part of the South American leg. The rest of the boys had gone out for drinks after the show but Luke was sitting in the dark in the hotel room he shared with Michael.

‘’I’m okay. Uh, were you… asleep?’’ She could tell there was something different in his voice and she didn’t know if it was the fact that he had just woken up or if there was something else.

‘’No, it’s um, it’s like 3 a.m. I couldn’t sleep.’’ He admitted. ‘’I-I was up all night thinking.’’

‘’Oh.’’ Vic answered.

She didn’t know what else to say. She knew she could spend the rest of the day just listening to him speak but they were so distant, so apart, she couldn’t think of anything she’d like to talk to him about.

‘’I was thinking about our first kiss, remember?’’ He let out a small laugh.

Her breath got caught in her throat as those words came through the phone and for a second she thought she was dreaming. She smiled as his laugh filled her ears.

‘’Yeah.’’ She said letting out a little laugh herself. ‘’It was so cold that day, I was sick for like a week and a half after that.’’

‘’And then I, uh, I started thinking about the day we moved in together; that time that you danced with me with no music playing.’’ He continued.

He spoke fast and with determination, it was clear to her that he didn’t want her to get bored and hang up. She let out a shaky breath and they both stayed in silence for a couple of seconds. What was she supposed to say? That she had spent all morning thinking about those simple things too? That when he called she had been crying like an idiot while remembering the last time they saw each other? That she wanted to see him and run into his arms and forget about everything that had happened? That she still loved him like in the seventh grade?

‘’I’m sorry.’’ He began. ‘’I-I shouldn’t have brought that up. I don’t even know why I called, I just…’’

‘’Luke, it’s fine.’’ She said cutting him off. ‘’It’s fine because… I was thinking about that stuff too. I always do, those were some of the best days of my life.’’

‘’Yeah.’’ He agreed. ‘’I shouldn’t have left you that day, you know? I should’ve fought for you and I wish I could go back and do it all differently.’’

Vic took in a deep breath before answering. She loved him, she loved him with all of her heart but even after all the months she had to think about what had happened and to let go of it, she couldn’t. The fact that she loved him that way was the reason she was unable to forgive him. He had hurt her. She had devoted years of her life to him and she had been faithful all the time. It was as if he had chosen to not give a shit about that and let lust get in the way.

‘’I don’t think I would’ve let you stay, Luke. I don’t think an infidelity is something I would ever forgive. It’s too late for regrets and… I don’t think there’s anything you can say that’ll make me change my mind.’’ She heard him sigh on the other line and she knew that by now he had his bottom lip trapped between his teeth to hold back a cry. ‘’I’m sorry.’’ She added.

Her thumb unconsciously moved to the red button of her Blackberry and lingered there for a moment, ready to hang up and let go.

 

_________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Also wrote this a few years back. All my writing is in my Tumblr, ripped-skinny-jeans. I'm slowly trying to bring it here.
> 
> I haven't written anything in a really long time.
> 
> Hmu on Twitter @getchagoodd
> 
> *Btw the flashbacks were written in italic but it's not letting me post it like that? Sigh.


End file.
